


Studying Means Passing Class, and Sex

by stacksonporn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise, Jackson is an smug asshole, Jackson wakes him up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Stackson - Freeform, Stiles is tired, Studying, Top Jackson Whittemore, but he gave consent, but hes still pure, stiles is asleep for the blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles and Jackson became friends once the werewolf came back to Beacon Hills for senior year and Stiles agreed to help Jackson with his math so he could graduate. But they're just friends. Up until Stiles falls asleep in the middle of their study session.





	Studying Means Passing Class, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction with smut, but not my first time writing it. I've done plenty of role plays with a shitload of smut, it was just time to write it here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes as this is right off the hand and un-betaed! <3<3

Stiles yawns and leans his cheek on his hand. He and Jackson were lying down on his bed while the human was helping Jackson with math. Stiles slowly closes his eyes and his head falls on the bed.

"What did you get for number-" Jackson looks up and see that Stiles fell asleep. He sighs and lightly nudges Stiles leg with his foot. "Stiles, wake up." Stiles shifts so he's on his stomach but doesn't wake up. Jackson rolls his eyes and sighs, moving closer to the boy.

He's not ashamed to admit that Stiles got hot. Like really fucking hot. And yeah, Jackson was a total asshole to him when they were younger and they both know it, but the werewolf just really wanted to fuck Stiles against the locker room shower wall.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. Not yet.

Stiles arm was thrown over his eyes and his mouth was wide open, snoring lightly. And Jackson really wanted to know what else those lips could do.

"Mmm'Jackie. Keep doin that." Stiles mumbles and makes little kisses faces. Jackson raises his eyebrows and smirks, looking down and noticing Stiles boner. 

He would totally let Stiles wake up embarrassed and pretend he was oblivious to it, but Stiles is smarter than that and Jackson can't deny that he's getting turned on. He bites his lip and moves in between the other boys legs. He carefully unbuttons his jeans and slowly pulls them down. He admires Stiles' dick and is surprised that he was that big. 

Jackson kitten licks the head of Stiles' dick and looks up at him underneath is eyelashes, seeing if he got a reaction. Noticing that Stiles didn't make any noise or movement, he wraps his mouth around the head. Stiles whines a little but then goes quiet again. Jackson starts moving up and down around the humans dick, slowly bobbing his head and waits for Stiles to wake up.

Stiles mumbles something that Jackson thinks is 'daddy please' but that doesn't stop him from getting even more hard. The werewolf starts bobbing his head faster and moves his hand to cover the parts he can't reach. Stiles moans and slowly opens his eyes. He lifts his head up to look at Jackson, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Jackson, what are you-" Stiles begins to says but is cut off by a moan when Jackson goes all the way down and gags on his dick.

He throws his head back and tangles his hands in the other boys hair, pulling on it lightly. His toes curl and he tries to shimmy out of his pants, but finds it too hard in this position. Jackson seems to know what he Stiles wants and slowly takes them off, moaning around his dick.

"Jacksonohmygodholyxshitfuckkeepdoingthatohhhhhh." Stiles says quickly with multiple profanities following after. If Jackson didn't have his mouth around a dick, he would have a smug smirk on his face and then both know it. "Jackson," Stiles whines when he bobs his head even faster. "I'm gonna," He says but can't finishes his sentence because he's too busy trying to pull Jackson's head up. 

Jackson doesn't pull off, in fact he sucks harder and faster and until Stiles comes down the werewolf's throat. Jackson sucks on Stiles' dick until every drop of cum is gone before pulling off and licking his lips. Stiles cheeks are flushed and Jackson quickly kisses him before he can say anything and straddles his waist. Stiles lets out a surprised 'oomph'  but quickly kisses back. Jackson grinds down into him and the kiss swallows both their moans. Stiles takes off his and Jackson's shirt, locking eyes with Jackson as he unbuckles his belt.  

Stiles gives Jackson another kiss and whispers "The lubes in the top drawer." Jackson nods quickly and reaches for the lube and grabs it, noticing that it's almost empty. He raises an eyebrow at Stiles and he blushes, bringing the werewolf towards him. 

"Are you sure?" Jackson asks before he opens the bottle. Stiles nods his head quickly and the other boy chuckles. He squirts some lube onto his fingers and slowly pushes one into Stiles, who moans quietly and fists his hands in the sheets. Jackson begins to move his finger in and out of Stiles, wanting a louder moan out oh him. He leans over Stiles, his finger still stretching him and moving in and out. Stiles was expecting a kiss, but instead Jackson goes for his ear and whispers quietly, "Tell daddy how good it feels." Stiles moans loudly and bucks his hips up against the other boy.

Jackson slips another finger in Stiles and starts of slowly scissoring his two fingers in and out of Stiles. Said boy moans louder and Jackson continues to whisper dirty things into his year. "Ever since I knew what sex was, I've wanted to fuck you against every surface I could get to until you couldn't walk for a week." Stiles moans loudly at the thought and Jackson slips a third finger into Stiles, thrusting his three fingers faster into the other boy. Stiles was a moaning mess. One and was gripping his sheets and the other was clinging onto Jackson's arm. If this is how good his fingers feel, then he can't wait to know what his dick feels like. "Jackson," Stiles moans and the werewolf goes to whisper in Stiles' ear again. 

"Tell me what you want, Stiles. Tell me what you want me to do to you." He lightly nibbles on the humans earlobe. "Tell daddy what you want."

Stiles moans and bucks his hips up. "I want you to fuck my so hard until I can't breath and then I'm screaming." Jackson hits Stiles' prostate and his grip on the werewolfs arm gets harder. "I want you to make sure that I can't walk for - fuck- two weeks so all I can do is give you blowjobs. And then -holy fucking shit do that again- and when I can walk again you fuck me harder and faster. I want you to fill me up with your cum that I smell like you for weeks. I was you, daddy." Jackson groans at Stiles' words. 

"Fuck Stiles." He pants. Jackson slowly removes his fingers from Stiles and the human whines from the emptiness. They look at each other in the eye for a few seconds, the intense look of desire and lust was undeniable. But the amount of trust a love was there too. And they both knew it. They would be lying if they said they never expected to be friends. If you asked their freshman years selves, Jackson would've scoffed and say, 'no chance,' and Stiles, undoubtedly would've made the most disgusted face and convince himself he was into girls. Sure, Jackson's been wanting to fuck Stiles for years, but he wouldn't act on it in fear of rejection.

But here they are, 18 years old and the closest they've ever been. Stiles slowly nods and smiles, a way of saying that it's ok. That yeah, things are gonna change. But it'll be ok. 

Jackson grabs the lube and uncaps the bottle but Stiles goes to stop him. "Don't need it." 

"But it's your first time." 

Stiles smiles doesn't fade, but it does get a little smaller. "I know." Jackson raises his eyebrows but nods and tosses the bottle somewhere on the floor. 

Stiles grabs Jackson's face and kisses him again while the werewolf slowly pushes into. They groan into the kiss and Jackson is fully in. He stays there for a little bit so Stiles can get used to the feeling. Stiles nods his head and mumbles against Jackson's lips. "It's ok."

 Jackson slowly starts to thrust into the human and Stiles' back immediately arches, leaving them both groaning. The werewolf starts with slow, gently thrusts to make sure he doesn't hurt Stiles. The human whines and pushes back against Jackson. "Harder." He whines and the werewolf nods his head, his thrusts becoming harder and faster leaving Stiles moaning out curses. 

 Jackson switches their position a little bit so he can aim for Stiles' prostate. After a couple of arm thrusts Stiles let's out a scream as Jackson hits his prostate in an especially hard thrust. The werewolf smirks and nips at Stiles' ear, and begins to thrust extra hard at the humans prostate. Stiles wraps his arms around Jackson's body and starts clawing at his back, letting out screams that makes them both happy that no one else his home. 

 Jackson moves his mouth to Stiles' ear and runs his lips along it. "Do you know why I was such an asshole to you when we were younger, Stiles?" Jackson whispers and the human tries to say no, but was too busy screaming to say anything else, so he just shook his head. "Because all I've ever wanted to do was pin you against the locker room was until you couldn't speak or walk. And when you would mouth of to the teachers, I wanted to bed you over your desk and teach you a lesson in front of the whole class until you were screaming." 

 Stiles bucks his hips into Jackson at his words, not even beginning to imagine why the werewolf wanted him so badly. 

 Now and then.

Jackson slowed down his thrusts to let Stiles catch his breath, knowing he was close to his orgasm. He wraps his hand around Stiles' cock and slowly runs his hand up and down the shaft. His thrusts begin to speed up when he feels himself getting closer, matching his strokes on the humans dick with his own thrusts. 

"Jax-Jax I'm gonna-" Stiles tries to warn Jackson but is cut off by his own loud moan as he cums all over Jackson's hand, some of it landing on his stomach.

Jackson moans when he feels his orgasm coming, filling up Stiles with his cum. Stiles was breathing heavily, Stiles whimpers from the feeling and suddenly hates feeling empty.

The human slowly opens his eyes and look at Jackson, seeing him licking Stiles' cum off of his fingers. Stiles unintentionally moans at the sight and the werewolf locks eyes with him, a smug smirk stretched across his face. Jackson crawls on top of Stiles' body again and kisses him lightly, making both boys blush. Stiles wraps his arms around Jackson's neck and pulls away slightly.   
  
"That was," Stiles lets out a laugh. "Something." 

Jackson laughs and lets his head fall down to the humans neck, nuzzling it slightly. "You could say that."   
  
"So, what does that make us, then?" Stiles bites his lip.   
  
Jackson lightly kisses Stiles' neck and hums. "Boyfriends. If you want."   
  
"If I want? Seriously? If the sex is like that every time we do it, then I am totally 100% ok with us being boyfriends. Even though we skipped a lot of steps in a relationship."   
  
Jackson laughs lightly and hums in agreement. Stiles runs his fingers through the werewolfs hair.  
  


"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Jackson mumbles against Stiles' neck. 

Stiles cocks his head to the side like he was pretending to think. "Well, I gotta make sure that I'm not busy but-" Jackson rolls his eyes and cuts him off, mumbling a quick 'shut up' before smashing their lips together. Stiles pulls away laughing and nods. "I would love to go on a date tomorrow." 

They both smile and kiss again, shifting their bodies so they could get over the covers without pulling away. 

They finally pull away once they're under the covers and are on their sides facing each other. Stiles smiles and quickly pecks Jackson's lips and turns around, pulling the werewolfs arm over his body and snuggling up against him. Jackson rests his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and breathes in his scent, causing the human to make a dog joke and a smack on the arm. 

After 5 or 10 minutes both boys quickly fell asleep with their legs tangled together. 

After the sheriff came home from his shift to check on the two boys, he chuckles to himself when he sees that they finally got their heads out of their asses. He'll give them the embarrassing safe sex talk before the date he knows will happen. But for now, he leaves the boys alone ~~and texts Scott to tell him that the two will be a little late to the pack meeting.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sinner oh my god. This escalated so quickly what. This was originally gonna be Jackson waking Stiles up with a blowjob and then it turned into rough sex. Oh whale. 
> 
> AT LEAST THERE WAS FLUFF AT THE END!!!!!!


End file.
